


We've kissed before

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: A drabbled based on the comic by Eunnieboo titled Pink in the night,"I know we've kissed before, but I didn't kiss you right. Can I try again, try again, try again, try again?"





	We've kissed before

Tina looked over to Chloe, taking a moment to pat her pocket before smiling at her girlfriend and reaching for her hand. Chloe turned towards her with a smile before resuming her conversation with Connor. She took the moment to steel her nerves and catch Connor’s attention before pulling the small box out of her pocket. His wide smile in response before stepping away calms her. He thinks that it’s the right thing to do, so she can’t be screwing things up, right? Tina put the box behind her back with one hand and with the other pulled Chloe towards her.

 

Chloe gave her a smile, perfect pink lips twisting up as she turned. Tina knew she was humoring her, if she didn’t want to move she wouldn’t. Tina leaned in for a kiss, a small gasp of surprise coming from Chloe. Tina flipped Gavin off behind her back, knowing that whistle was from him. She took her free hand and ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair for a moment before breaking the kiss and touching her forehead to Chloe’s. “I know I’ve kissed you before, but I didn’t do it right.”

 

“You always-” Chloe started but Tina stopped her with another soft kiss. 

 

“Can I try again?” She gave Chloe a third kiss before backing away and pulling the ring out in front of her. “Try again, and again, and again?” She opened the box and showed Chloe the ring.

 

Her girlfriend put her hands over her face, tears falling down as Tina noticed how silent everything was. She hadn’t  _ meant _ to propose at work, in front of quite so many people, but the ring had felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket. Plus seeing Chloe there, getting along with everybody and just being so  _ perfect _ as she always was- Tina had to propose right then and there. “Of course,” She had almost missed the words, but seeing the way Chloe reached for the ring made Tina stand up and bring it closer. “Of course I’ll marry you.” 

 

Tina gave a bright smile, the two of them taking the ring out and putting it on Chloe’s finger. She gave a sigh of relief, it was a perfect fit. She knew it would be, never doubt Elijah, but there was still a half second of doubt. Chloe leaned in for a kiss that Tina accepted happily. She’d have her whole life to give Chloe the right kisses.


End file.
